


Sleepy tiles

by Luaember



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, dangan ronpa V3 Killing ha
Genre: F/M, Piano, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28839414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luaember/pseuds/Luaember
Summary: A short Saimastu one shot
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Saihara Shuichi
Kudos: 23





	Sleepy tiles

Kaede crossed her legs taking a sip of the tea that had been placed on her table a couple minutes ago. Brushing one hand through her hair she took a breath to cool the tea and began to drink. She had a piano concert in a few hours. Usually her nerves barely rose because of them but today she felt stressed more than all the others. Shuichi was going. She finished her tea and paid for her drink. 

Leaving the facility she made her way back to the school. Going to her dorm she grabbed the dress she planned for this occasion. It was crepe shade with ruffles at the end of the dress. She placed it on her bed and grabbed a small bag which contained her music and a bottle of water. Making her way to Kirumis room for some help. Kaede bounced her fist against the door. 

“Kaede, how can I help you?” Kirumi asked, opening the door more. 

Kaede scratched the back of her head responding. “Hi, Kirumi. I was wondering if you could please help me get ready for the piano concert? I’m sorry I didn’t give you a heads up, I’ll make it up to you.” 

“I can certainly help you Kaede. There’s no need to worry and you don’t have to make it up to me.” She invited the long blonde hair in. Kaede changed into the dress sitting still and asked Kirumi to do her hair and makeup. Looking in the mirror, she hugged Kirumi. 

“Thank you Kirumi. Here if you can make it have a ticket, I bought some for friends in case they didn’t.” She clasped her hand together. 

“I will try my best to attend your piano recital as long as I have no duties tonight. I will show myself to the auditorium.” Kaede smiled placing her previous outfit in the small bag grabbing her sheet music. She readied the piano, she had about an hour left. When the show finally started there was a light purple glow illuminating the stage as she played. In between the piece she looked into the crowd seeing Shuichi. A small blush went across her face. She played for about another hour and a half. Leaving the stage she ran into Shuichi in the hallway.

“Shuichi!” She placed her hand over his. 

“H-hey Kaede. You’re pl-the piano recital was really nice.” He looked to the floor. She brushed her hand through his hair. 

“Thank you Shuichi.” She smiled. “Come with me.” The pair walked back to the dorms. Their pinkies lightly intertwined. Once they got to Kaedes dorm she had him sit in her desk chair as she changed in the bathroom. 

“ I mean it Kaede. Your way of soothing people with music is just so sweet.”

“Is my way of playing music sweeter than even me?” She sat on the bed looking at him. 

“O-of course not. The sweetness if you create that in the music.” She picked up some cloud bread that was laying on the desk, splitting it in half. They both took bites out of it, having a conversation that intrigued both of their interest and enjoying themselves. Once they finished they decided to settle for a mystery show, even if Shuichi knew most of the time who it was or the fact Kaede did always pay attention. 

“Hey Shuichi. Thanks for coming.” She wrapped her arms around him before falling asleep. Blushing Shuichi fiddled with her hair and kissed her cheek. 

“You’re welcome Kaede.”


End file.
